


Вызывающее поведение

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блэру не нравится необходимость вписываться в социальные рамки.</p><p>Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вызывающее поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112024) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



\- Это нечестно. Вот и всё, - заявил Блэр громко, перекрикивая музыку.  
\- Да, Вождь, знаю, нечестно, - Джим старался не улыбаться: Блэр со своим пивом, ссутулившийся на стуле, походил на обиженного ребёнка за обеденным столом в День Благодарения. - Но такова уж реальность.  
\- Значит, хреновая реальность. Вон, посмотри на Рэйфа, - он кивком указал на танцпол. - Он познакомился с этой девчонкой полчаса назад, но может сколько угодно лапать её за задницу, никому и дела нет. А мы с тобой вместе уже два года, но нам достаточно взяться за руки на людях - и нас уже линчевать готовы. Это нечестно, - заключил он упрямо.  
\- Нечестно, - тихо сказал Джим.  
Темп быстрого медляка, державшийся несколько песен, сменился на действительно медленный. Рэйф и его новая знакомая ненадолго остановились, а потом придвинулись ближе.  
\- Слушай, Вождь, - вдруг сказал Джим. - Считай, что мы сейчас с тобой танцуем.  
Уголок рта Блэра пополз вверх.  
\- И ты лапаешь меня за задницу?  
\- Естественно. Залезаю к тебе в задние карманы джинсов.  
\- Класс. Всегда знал, что ты настоящий джентльмен, - Блэр подвинулся, соприкасаясь коленом с ногой Джима под столом. Джим отозвался ответным нажатием. Блэр улыбнулся, потом заметил: - Пожалуй, ты бы смог сорвать пару поцелуев. Тебе бы пришлось очень близко наклоняться, чтобы я тебя слышал.  
\- Ага, - Джим вздохул. - Считай их сорванными. - Он потянулся за пальто: - Всё равно уже поздно, а Рэйфу, похоже, и без нас хорошо. Поехали?  
\- Не вопрос, - Блэр последний раз глотнул пива и бросил на стол несколько банкнот.  
Когда они вышли на парковку, Джим сказал:  
\- Считай, что я обнял тебя за плечи.  
\- Мне нравится так считать, - ответил Блэр. - Считай, что я обнимаю тебя за талию. И держусь пальцем за поясную петлю.  
\- Окей.  
Пока Джим заводил машину, Блэр пристегнулся, а потом медленно, невзначай положил руку на сиденье, между собой и Джимом. Джим посмотрел на его руку, а потом накрыл своей и сдвинул так, чтобы пальцы переплелись.  
Они держались за руки всю дорогу до дома.


End file.
